The Newgrounders
by c0mp1337
Summary: the story of newgrounds users, that try to stop the virus menace called: Clockwork
1. prologue

"The New grounders"

" Newgrounds, once an internet site, now a cybernetic utopia that houses the newest of flash animation, video gaming and more. But, an unknown virus menace was about to strike, this is the fictional story of heroes, giving their lives to stop the terror of the new virus menace. Listen to our history, this is maybe our last chance…

Cuz if we don't tell it now, then you'll have to read it all from the beginning."

Fryman94

_Age: 14_

Narrator: Newgrounds, a cybernetic utopia that gained power through the years, with the new mind transfer system, everyone can make an account and see a virtual kingdom, ruled by fun and watched by millions.

But it wasn't perfect. As of this day (Tuesday/08/2XXX), netspamming and crime is at rise, but that's where the admins take place, they use the sacred weapon: the Banhammer, to seek and destroy the evil that pollutes Newgrounds.

But that was to change. A menace called: Clockwork, a virus that the Clock Crew made from pieces of doomed clocks, downed comrades and B.

Description says: WARNING!, THIS VIRUS CONTAINS CLOCKS AND B, FTW. When infected, an user has an week of life before turning a into a clock, but an strange symptom would follow, unknown to the infected…

StrawberryClock planned this from the beginning, since the deletion of A and the turd of week award of B, truly a masterpiece, spreading fast through Newgrounds dividing it in 10 pieces, making a new site order.

This is where the story of our heroes begin, one by one they meet each other and together they will save Newgrounds.


	2. chapter one

"_at first, I didn't knew what was going on, but, later I understood what he was doing. Nothing good was going to follow after that,I managed to survive but...will I make it in time?"_

Fryman94

_Age: 15_

_One month after the infection_

DAY BEFORE INFECTION

Fryman94: let's see if there's something new. hmmm nothing interesting, except for him… *fryman looks at Strawberryclock*, hey dude whatcha doin'

Strawberryclock: bwahahahaha, I made it, now I have the weapon that will avenge the clocks, bwahahahaha... *! Sound plays* 0_0 Erm I meant... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, *logs off*.

Fryman94: ok… *logs off*.

ONE WEEK AFTER INFECTION

Fryman94: ...and then I saw this guy talking about a weapon, revenge, clocks and blah, blah, blah.

Presidentjlh: weapon, like a WMD, a virus or something?

Fryman94: I don't know. He logged out after I spoke to him. I wonder... what he meant by: "avenge the clocks".

TWO WEEKS AFTER INFECTION

Fryman94: hi thar...

WaffleVoyager: *turns to fryman, showing it's clock face* what?

Fryman94: what's with the clock face?

WaffleClock: none of your concern *logs off*.

Fryman94: ... *logs out*

THREE WEEKS AFTER INFECTION

Fryman94: *lurking* …nothing interesting in here, I think i'm going to log out... WOAH HOLY SHIT!!! *sees someone transforming* *hides in a wall*

bgraybr:*transforming* NO SH*T WHATS HAPPENING TO ME, AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG *turns into a clock*

Fryman94: dude..., are you alright?

BgrayClock: better than evar.

Fryman94: *runs away* AAAAAAHHH, DUDE DID YOU SEE THAT!!!?... *! sound plays* 0_0. UchumaruClock: *shows clock face* what?

Fryman94: NO SH*T, I'M LOGGING OUT!!! *logs out*

ONE MONTH AFTER INFECTION

Fryman94: I'm so telling Tom about this...

Dear Tom Fulp:

i'm writing this e-mail on the sole purpose of warning about a threat involving:

1.-Transformations

2.-Clocks

3.-something I heard about a weapon that will avenge the clocks.

I'm really scared of the transformations that some users suffer, and i'm afraid that something like that happens to me and the rest of the users.

The users after transforming have:

1.- a clock instead of a face.

2.- an strange form to talk english.

Could you please investigate the situation. Thanks for reading this e-mail.

REALLY SCARED THE SHIT OUT and sincerely

Fryman94.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Damn, now there's 2 clocks every 5 users in Newgrounds and it's going to increase, better make this plan work"_

_Fryman94_

fryman94:*logs in* ok let's see,... … … , oh , he answered my E-mail.

Dear fryman94:

i'm aware of what was going on, I seen it myself, and it's horrible..., the terror , the agony, the pain of the Clockformations is terrible, and it's a threat to the safety and user stability of Newgrounds.

Thats why the NG staff and I developed an anticlock vaccine, to make inmune the users that haven't been infected. But for the infected, we're researching a new version of the vaccine for them. But I hope this has to work for now.

Here's one vaccine unit for you, use it wisely (or right now) because we made few, and it costed much money to research and develop them.

Also, if you have any idea of who was the spreader of the infection, please, let us know.

TomFulp.

Fryman94: so... a vaccine huh. Well, gotta get this started... *screams while he stabs the vaccine in his neck* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!11!!!!1!!1111!!1! 101!!!1!!!1!!1!!1!!!!1!!!1!1!1..., *! sound plays*

all the Clocks: WHO ARE YOU?, WHY ARE YOU NOT A CLOCK?, OR WHY ARE YOU NOT INFECTED?...

Fryman94: *outlines of fryman94 are seen* *Gravity Cat apears and says*

Gravity Cat: Gravity cat not amused.

*the clocks run and they say*

all Clocks: BO SCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Gravity cat makes a super fart that knocks out most of the clocks, but the remaning of them chase fryman*

StrawberryClock: Enough of this crap, it's about time I taken care about that little nuisance. CLOCK WAVE!!!

2534: so blah blah and..., WTF is that?

*someone is seen in the virtual distance*

fryman94: F***ING RUUUUUUUN!!!!!!, OR LOG OUT!!!

2534: WHAT?

Fryman94:*yells while runs past 2534* JUST F***ING RUUUUUUN!!!!

2534: *sees the wave* you got to be kidding me!, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns into a clock intantly*

JKMonkey: WTF, I'M LOGGING OUT!!!...

StrawberryClock: TOO LATE!!!, CLOOOOOCK!!!

JKMonkey: OH NOES, WTF NOOOOOO!!!

fryman94:*logs out*

i just hope... the vaccine got in time...


	4. chapter 3

"_Attention to all of the remaning newgrounds users"_

_Unknown e-mail_

have you seen some users transforming into clocks?

Well, you're suffering from a virus called: Clockwork.

The sypmtoms are:

1._ alliegance to the clocks

2._strange voice

3._ a desire of seeing a red "B"

if you have 1 or any of these sypntoms: then you have a very (and when I say very, I say VERY) short timespan before you turn into a clock.

Sent by Anonymous.(THE MAIL PRETTY MUCH GIVES AWAY THE CULPRITS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

TomFulp: *after reading e-mail* Damn, now I have a good idea of who was the culprit... or culprits. I got to deploy the vaccine fast before the whole site gets infected. But, the infecction spreads fast so i'll have to so I have to use my last resort..., STAMPER!!!

Stamper: here's the datakey, Tom.

TomFulp: thanks stamper, ok, HERE IT GOES!!!

Toiletpaper: ... wha, what the hax!?

Sensationalism: LOOK OUT!!!

Endless-Psychotism: NEWGROUNDS IS BEING TEARED APART!!!

Robotchk12: GET-DAN!!!

HighWayStar365: lol, but newgrounds... IS BEING DIVIDED INTO PIECES!!!

therealanimator:HOLYSHITONASTICK!!! *falls to his doom*, AAAAAAHHHHHH...!!!

ArmouredGRIFFON: whatever, I just want my coffee.

Coffeeseller: that will be 1,000 mochi coins plz

ArmouredGRIFFON: ssssssssshit...

meanwhile

fryman94: DAMN!!! (no escape for me)

Horde of clocks: YOU CANT ESCAPE NOW!!!

StrawberryClock: so do you: a)submit, or, b)die

Fryman94: I choose option number three: BLOW YOU THE FKUC UP!!!

*fryman presses random button and...*

Explosion: WHAT THE FUCK, , . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!.

*all the clocks in range of explosion are destroyed but StrawberryClock survives*

*fryman is sent skywards because of explosion, then a pm arrived to him saying:*

To fryman:

Hi , this is TomFulp.

Fryman. Right now I'm implementing my last resort to at least, stop the spread of the clock menace which we codenamed "clockwork". Well, about my last resort… is dividing Newgrounds into 10 separate servers, each piece of Newgrounds is moded into several themes: animator land, sports grounds, spam town, newbie gate, etc. Which is controlled by one of the site's staff, now if Newgrounds was a free-to-roam world. Now it's modified to be a RPG-ish battlefield where you must battle to live or… die (well not die but whatever)

What I need you to do is form a band of users that are: strong, skillful, talented and most importantly: Willing to help

I included: badges so you can include (if you find) the selected users in the band , items that will help you on your quest, an extra anti-virus vaccine and a map to guide you through the worlds.

Now, the group of users who will put their lives at risk, live the battle of their lives and will save newgrounds, they will be called: "The Newgrounders"

So fryman, are you ready for this task?

TomFulp

Fryman94: Oh hell yes I am… *fryman looks at the ground* oh shhh… *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

after explosion and fall (fail) (DX)

OrangeClock: THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!!

Rina-Chan: Damn!, I can't escape, my wounds have not healed and i can't apply my vaccine before he finishes me, is this the end?

OrangeClock: oh yes its the end for you, Cloooo..., what the hell is that?

*they both see something coming out of the sky*

OrangeClock: what is that, is it a bird?

Rina-Chan: a plane?

OrangeClock: no, it's someone falling!!!, and its coming toward us!!!

fryman94: *while falling* INCOMING!!!!!

*fryman94 makes a crashlanding [which is an areial manuver to land while you crash] in this case on OrangeClock*

fryman94: woo, good i'm indestrucible. Yeah, i'm pretty awesome.

Rina-chan:*while recovering from the shock of the crash* thanks, but who are you?

Fryman94: my name is fryman94, and you must be Rina-Chan, nice to meet you.

Rina-chan: nice to meet you too and, do you happen to have an anti-virus vaccine with you, because i lost mine because of the crash.

Fryman94: yes I have one *fryman gives the vaccine to Rina-Chan*, but be careful when you apply it, because it...

Rina-Chan:*while applying the vacine**screaming in pain* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

fryman94: hurts..., but there's something I don't know, why OrangeClock was chasing you?

Rina-Chan: i dont know, I was walking around here but, then I felt an earthquake when I saw the ground being teared apart, and finally, I saw a horde of clocks coming towards me.

I'm a pretty good brawler..., but that OrangeClock was no pushover for sure.

Fryman94: why you don't stick with me?, you could use some healing, and i need someone powerful, to help me in a quest to liberate newgrounds!!!

Rina-Chan: Liberating newgrounds? Did newgrounds got in such a serious poroblem?

Fryman94: i'm afraid that's the case. As you see in this chart *chart pops out of nowhere* the infection has gone to over 98% percent of the users in newgrounds. Which the only 2% remaning got the vaccine in time.

So... TomFulp sent me on a mission to search for newgrounds users in the 10 areas of what remained of newgrounds, that could help me in destroying the menace infecting newgrounds.

So will you help me in this task, Rina-Chan?

Rina-Chan: yes, I will. It's time someone does something about this, but, where should we start?

Fryman94: hmmmm… spam town should be a good place to start.

Rina-chan: ok. Let's go!!!


End file.
